


Too Pure, Too Innocent (2min)

by honeyxiumin



Category: 2min - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, horny!Minho, implied sex but no sex, innocent!Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Taemin is way too innocent and Minho can't resist taking advantage of that.





	Too Pure, Too Innocent (2min)

**Author's Note:**

> I love 2min a lot and I thought, why not write about them? lol. Let me know what you think!

_Lee Taemin was a quiet shy boy who mostly kept to himself. He never had any friends. Always alone. Not that he didn't mind that. Less friends means less drama._

_Plus Taemin didn't quite fit in with his other peers._

_He was sheltered all through his life by his mom. Her never wanting her baby boy to know certain things and be affected by them. She wanted him to stay out of trouble and be a good boy._

_But Choi Minho is about to change that._

 

**Lee Taemin's P.O.V.**

I sat in english with my head down, writing the notes the teacher put on the board about our new assignment. 

She mentioned how we have to work with a partner but I ignored that part. I already know I'll be working on this all by myself. I have no friends here all because I'm too shy to talk to anyone and I don't fit in well. 

Not that I don't mind the lack of friends. 

I also don't mind not having a partner because I usually get put with some trouble maker who doesn't know what he's doing and would rather be flirting with girls or talking to his friends then working on an assignment. So I just end up doing all the work in the end. 

Which I'm not quite fond of. 

"Alright class, so partners..." I watched everyone quickly grab or move to who they wanted to be with. 

I watched Minho high five his friend Jonghyun. 

Aha Minho. 

Choi Minho to be exact. 

The boy I fell in love with when he first moved here in our middle school years. Ever since he walked into that classroom, I knew I had a crush on him. 

But no one knows it and they never will. So he won't find out either and then I won't have to be embarrassed for the rest of my life. 

See, perks of not having friends, my secrets won't be spilled and become the hot topic of the day at school. 

Besides the point, Minho has never noticed me and I don't think he ever will.

I snapped out of thought when the teacher yelled. 

"Excuse me! Class! Attention now!" Everyone froze in their spot and turned to look at her. 

She smiled. "I have decided that I will be choosing your partners for today. So some of you can actually do your work instead of goofing off." Everyone let out a groan. 

I sighed. Great. Now I have to work with some slacker who isn't going to help. Just my lucky day. 

"Don't whine and complain. Maybe if you all actually worked together and got things done then you could of chose your partners. Of course, besides Taemin who always gets things done on time. You all should be lucky if you get him as a partner." 

Everyone looked at me and my eyes widen. I blushed and looked down, gripping the sleeves of my hoodie. I hate when everyone stares at me. 

"Teachers pet." 

"Oh shut up Jongin. You're just jealous you're still dumb. No schooling will ever help your dumbass." **(iTS A JOKE)**

Everyone started laughing. "Minho! Language please!" 

I looked over at Minho, surprised he stuck up for me. He looked over at me and winked. 

I quickly looked down. 

Oh my god. 

I can't believe Minho defended me. 

And sent me a wink. 

I'm screaming on the inside. 

"Now settle down class. Let's get started. So the first two pairs will be..." 

Please don't be some snob. 

Please don't be some snob.

"...Lee Taemin and Choi Minho..." 

My eyes widened. 

Did I hear her correct? 

Me and Minho? 

I looked over at Minho again and saw him smirking at me. 

I blushed and looked away. 

"Okay class, please find ways to work with your partners outside of class and in school as well. I want this project done by Friday of next week. Class dismiss." 

The bell ringed and everyone ran out of the classroom for lunch. 

I slowly put my things away so I could be the last one, wanting to avoid the huge crowd of students. 

I don't even eat in the lunchroom, I always go to the library. 

I got up and threw my backpack over my shoulder. 

"So Taemin," I turned around and saw Minho. I blushed slightly and nodded. I didn't want to speak, afraid I would stutter. 

"About the project..." 

Oh. 

I felt my heart sting a little. 

Here we go. 

I thought he would actually help me. 

I frowned and looked at the ground. "I-I get it. Y-You sent me to do all the work right? I-I'm headed to the library now to get started. D-Don't worry." I looked up at him and gave him a fake smile like I usually do and turned around to walk away. 

I heard footsteps running behind me. 

Minho grabbed my wrist and turned me around, stopping me. 

"Taemin, I don't want you to do it all on your own. That's not fair to you. I was going to ask when you wanted to start but since you are now, I'll just go with you." He smiled and I blushed. 

"B-But don't you need to go to your friends?" "Eh, they'll be okay without me. Now lead the way." 

I nodded and we walked to the library together, side by side.

When we walked in, I lead us over to a private table hidden in the back, away from everyone. No one can see us back here. 

I saw down, Minho sitting right next to me, and began.

 

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Half way through my writing, I felt Minho starring at me. 

I just kept my eyes down, afraid of making eye contact with him. 

Then I felt his hand on my knee. I frowned, a funny feeling forming in my lower stomach. 

I looked up at him confused. "M-Minho, what are y-" "I was wondering something Taemin." 

He started rubbing my thigh slightly. I nodded for him to continue. 

"Are you a virgin?" I looked at him confused. "What's that?" He looked at me wide eyed but then smirked. 

"Well it's someone who hasn't had sex. Do you know what sex is?" I shook my head at him. 

His smirked widen. "So innocent." 

I felt his hand move up my leg near my crotch. 

"Do you know what a handjob is? Or a blowjob?" I shook my head and all he did was smirk. 

"Do you want to know?" 

"W-Well, do they both feel good?" He nodded. "Very good baby, as long as you know what you're doing." 

I thought for a moment before nodding. "I-I'd do it with you, sure." "Oh Taemin, baby, you're going to turn me on" I felt myself blush slightly. "I-Is that a good thing?" He smirked and nodded. "A very good thing indeed." 

I bit my lip. 

"Then I'd like to do that." 

He got closer to me. I looked up at him and watched him lean in. 

Is he going to kiss me? 

I hope.

Before he could, the bell ringed and he pulled back. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. 

He looked at me, smirking wide. "So needy baby. How about I take you to my house and give you a lesson on sex? Just the two of us baby." I blushed and nodded. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. 

He turned around and started walking away. 

"Wait! Minho!" He stopped and turned around, looking at me. 

"What about our english assignment?" "Oh baby, I have a better assignment for you later." 

He left with a wink, leaving me there blushing and confused on what lesson he will be teaching me later. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 for sex or no?


End file.
